pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning
Wake-Up Call Laying on her bed, Kate let out a small sigh, the importance of today weighing down on her. Today was the day she was finally going to get her first pokemon from Professor Changi, the professor had been trying to get her to do it for years, 6 to be exact, Kate had just kept putting it off. It was only because her best friend, Maya was getting hers today, that Kate had been persuaded. Maya had also put it off, waiting until she was 16, and today was the day after her 16th birthday, the perfect time to do it. Yet it took a ton of persuasion to get Kate to get hers. It wasn't that Kate didn't want a pokemon, it was that she didn't want to be a trainer. Nor a breeder, or even a coordinator. Her dream was to become a detective with the International Police, but alas she had never managed to meet one, and the people of Eden Town seemed to know very little about them. A shrill scream brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts. "What's wrong? Where's the danger?" She asks, leaping out of bed, ready to face any trouble that presented itself. But unfortunately for Kate, the scream was only Maya, being.. well, Maya. "Today's the day!" She cheers, from where she lies in her bed, which is located across the room from Kate's. She then proceeds to glance over at Kate, her joy turning to confusion when she sees that Kate is in what seems to be some sort of battle pose. "What are doing?" "I was...nevermind. Why were you screaming?" Kate asks, shifting back to a more relaxed position. "Because today, we're getting our pokemon!! Our journey begins today!" Maya replies, climbing out of bed, racing over by Kate, and jumping up and down with excitement. Kate raises an eyebrow at her friend's behavior, this was't new for Maya, but still it was a bit strange. A loud pounding sound comes from outside their door, and both girls tense up. The door is hurled open, and Maya's mom runs in, her hair wild and frizzy, and her eyes wide and full of worry. "What's wrong?" She asks, wielding a hairbrush like it's a sword, her poochyena, Skip, standing behind her in the doorway. "Mom, we're fine!" Maya exclaims, running over to hug her mom. "Maya's just excited..." Kate replies, trying not to laugh at Maya's mom's expression. "And why did it take you so long?" She added, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I was going to come up right away, but then I..well, I sort of fell back asleep..Skip here, woke me back up and here I am." She replied, with a sheepish grin, her cheeks a pale pink. "Anyway...You two should get yourselves ready. As I'm sure you both know, you've got a big day ahead of you!" Maya and Kate both nod, though Kate isn't as excited looking as Maya, granted Maya looked like a small child who just remembered it's Christmas. Maya practically shoved her mom out of the room, yelling, "We need some privacy mom!" Kate ducked into the closet, where she changed out of her pajamas, putting on blue shorts, a white shirt, and her black ankle socks. Once those were on, she walked out of the closet, and Maya went in. While Maya changed, Kate slipped on her red and yellow shoes, put on and zipped up her red jacket, buckled on her yellow utility belt, and tied her red bandana, positioning it atop her head. Finally, she adjusted her necklace, it was made of string, but proved to be quite sturdy, strung on it were 16 different colored stones. However the stones had odd shapes, they were shaped like they once were apart of something bigger, like the tips of some great stones. Kate didn't know what kind of stones they were, or where they came from, she only knew that the necklace was hers, hers and hers only. The one thing that wasn't taken from Maya or borrowed or shared, the necklace was all Kate's. A couple minutes after Kate was dressed and ready, Maya finally came out the closet, looking as fashionable as ever. She had on a cute black blouse, a frilly red skirt, and long black socks. "I don't know how your so fast at getting ready." Maya said, shaking her head, as she put on her shoes. Kate just shrugged, watching as Maya put on her hat and bracelet, stuck her sunglasses on her hat, and slung her pink bag over her shoulder. "Ready!" She said, as they exit their room, for what was seemingly the last time. The Choice is Yours After eating breakfast they said goodbye to Maya's mom and left the house. As Kate walked down the dirt road, Maya skipped ahead. "Do you know which your going to pick, yet?" Kate asked. "Of course I do! I'm picking Chikorita! Do you know who your picking?" Maya replied, before racing ahead to Professor Changi's lab, thankfully not giving Kate time to reply, as she didn't have an answer. Kate caught up to Maya and they walked into the lab, immediately being blasted by air conditioning. "Okay, so it's a little cold in here." Maya said, shivering as she looked around. Kate was looking at some pictures of what seemed to be legendary pokemon, when the professor walked in. He cleared his throat, and both Kate and Maya's attention immediately shifted to him. "You're late." He said, slightly tilting his head down as he glanced between the two of them. "But you're here all the same. Glad you see you're finally ready, Kate. Maya, good to see you, as well." A small grin appeared on his face as he led them over to a table in the back of his lab containing twelve poke balls, one for each of his offered starters. "Do you both know which you will pick? The choice is yours to make, just take the poke ball containing the desired pokemon, and then I'll set you up with all the gear you'll need on your journey. Please note that it is only because I know your mother Maya, and that I once worked with your parents, Kate, that I am letting you each pick one." He explained, his tone becoming serious. "I understand. And I'm going to pick..Chikorita!" Maya replied, a huge grin planted on her face as she walked over, talking the poke ball containing a Chikorita from the table. Professor Changi nodded, "Chikorita. Good choice Maya. Kate?" Kate glanced between Professor Changi and the poke balls, but her only thought was of what the professor had said about her parents. "Wait, you worked with my parents?" She asked, ever so slightly raising an eyebrow at him. "Yes, we worked together on my Legendary Pokemon Research, they headed Project Creation." Professor Changi stated, speaking plainly. "I didn't know that..." Kate muttered, suddenly confused with why her parents or Professor Changi never told her. "I wasn't aware you didn't know. I..apologize for having not told you sooner." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning the palest pink. "Anyway.. it's your turn to pick." Kate nodded, her eyes darting from poke ball to poke ball, until finally landing on one. "Mudkip...That's my choice."